neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Contra series characters
Protagonists This is a list of characters in the Contra series. The Elite Contra Task Force Sergeant Bill Rizer – One of the recurring protagonists of the Contra series. Nicknamed Bill Ko, Mad Dog, and Jimbo in early North American localizations of the series. In the early Contra games, he served as a hero of the Alien Wars, but is imprisoned for treason prior to the events of Shattered Soldier for causing an act of terrorism that resulted in the destruction of 80% of the Earth's population, as well as being charged for the apparent murder of his comrade, Lance Bean. In Neo Contra, he is revived to combat the corrupt Neo Contra task force. Corporal Lance Bean – The other recurring protagonist of the Contra series. Nicknamed Scorpion, and Sully in early North American localizations of the series. In the early Contra games, he fought alongside Bill during the Alien Wars. But afterwards, he was apparently killed while trying to stop Bill from causing an act of terrorism. In reality, Lance was murdered under orders from the Triumvirate, but survived due to the Alien organism. In Shattered Soldier, he leads the Blood Falcon organization against the Federation. The Blue Group Burn – The leader of the Blue Group. His arsenal includes a pistol, machine gun or a hand grenade. When it comes to jumping, no one can hold a candle to Burn. He is one of the protagonists in Contra Force. Iron – Armed with pistol, flame thrower or bazooka. Speed and jumping ability are poor. But shows plenty of metal when attacking. He is one of the protagonists in Contra Force. Smith – Deadeye with pistol, rifle and homing missile. HINT: If you want to use the rolling attack along with the homing missile, you must select the homing missile first.He is one of the protagonists in Contra Force. Beans – His bag of tricks include a pistol, time bomb and time mine. Fastest of the four. When it comes to jumping, Beans is only second to Burn. He is one of the protagonists in Contra Force. The Hard Corps Team Ray Poward - Born and raised in the slums of Neo City, Ray was once leader of a group of delinquent youths. He was later recruited by the Hard Corps for his unsurpassed skills in combat and has since become a central figure in the Hard Corps. He is the protagonists in Contra: Hard Corps, Contra: Legacy of War and C: The Contra Adventure. Sheena Etranzi - Female soldier and an expert in guerrilla warfare. She is one of the protagonists in Contra: Hard Corps. Brad Fang - A wolf-human hybrid who specializes in close range, hand-to-hand combat, although he also possesses a "gun-arm" that permanently replaced his left hand. He is one of the protagonists in Contra: Hard Corps. Browny - Officially known as Model CX-1-DA300 Combat Robot. He was given the nickname "Browny" due to his warm personality. He is one of the protagonists in Contra: Hard Corps. Antagonists Red Falcon Category: Lists of video game characters Category: Contra